Buyo
by busard
Summary: Hello everybody. My name is Buyo. Do you wane to hear my story ? You know, sometime, there is more than the eye can see.


Hello everybody. My name is Buyo. Do you want to hear my story ? You know, sometime, there is more than the eye can see. So, what do you think ? You are ready ? Good.

I begin my story with my first encounter with Kagome's parent. Of course, at this time, they don't know each other. The life is not easy for a fat cat, but it is a lot nicer than the life of a yokai. Why do i talk about a yokai? Just wait and see. Where am i ? Yes, Kagome's father. So, this day i have take a nap in a tree. I know, it's strange for a cat to sleep in a tree, but i can't have help. Years of doing that, tend to become a habit. I was sleeping when i heard a man asking a question to a woman, and what question it is !

- Lovely maiden, do you want to bear my child ?

I have roll my eyes at this. Does this sentence ring any bells to you ? It had to me. In fact, i was so stunned by this that i have fall of the tree. Human says that cats always fall in their pawn*, but it's a lie ! I have fall ungraciously and i have let a pity "moew" escape my mouth. Suddenly, a man and a woman had come to me and take me to the vet. The man had took me in his arm, and indeed he was Miroku's grand- grand -........... -grand-son, he look so much like his ancestor that it is unbelievable. The woman seem very nice. And after the visit to the vet, the man had took me to his house. Of course, the woman had come very often to see how i do. And that's how they finally marry each other.

Less than a year later the woman had give birth to a beautiful little girl, my Kagome. As soon as she is birth, she had keep my heart with her. It was my name she had say for the first word, not daddy or mommy, but "Buyo". After that, it had become my name. Before, the man call me "Kitty" and the woman "minou", and i want to say that i have hate both of them. But once Kagome had call me Buyo, the others have follow, much for my liking. But, in fact, if she had call me kitty or minou, i would have love it the same. She can do anything of me, without angered me.

I was her favorite toy, but it don't have bothered me, because she was always nice with me. And she have known when it's time to stop it. When she had go to school the first time, i have found myself bored. I was afraid too. Afraid that she forget me for her new human friend. But it had never happen. Even if she had a lot of friend, it was always to me that she had come when she was sad. I was the only one who can have see her tears. And it's my pride.

The time had go on, and Souta had come too. But it was not the same. Don't misunderstood me, i love the boy, but it's not the same love i have for his sister. No one can take Kagome's place in my heart, that's all. Soon after Souta's birth, Kagome's father was killed in a car crash. And the family had leave the house where they had live for almost eight years, to go to live in the shrine from Kagome's mother family. There i have meet Kagome's grand-father. The man say that he is a great monk, but i know it's a lie, or else he would have known. I have also found the bone eater's well. Then, there is no doubt for me, i know why i have meet this family.

The seven following years were almost the same. I was Kagome's best friend and i was happy of this. Kagome had grow up, and Souta too. Before i can think of it Kagome had reach her fifteen anniversary and it was time for me to do my part in this story. The morning of her fifteen years old, i have go to the well and hide there. i have know that Souta don't want to go to search me there. And like expected, Kagome had come to me. Before the centipede yokai can grip her, i have give my Kagome a last cat hug. After Kagome had go to the past, i have leave the house where the well is. I know that Kagome will meet Inuyasha there, but i also know that she will come again here.

For a year, i have waiting for her to come home again. At first, she was just glad to come here and see us again. But i was a cat and i have known when she had begin to fall in love with Inuyasha. I can have try something to stop her, but i don't have. Sometime, it's for the best to do nothing but be there when she need to cry. And she had cry a lot because of HIM. How i hate him for this ! Even now, i hate him, but i love him too.

So, i have seen my Kagome falling in love more and more with her hanyo, until this fateful day. The day when the well had seal himself. My poor Kagome ! She had hide this the best she can, and i think that i was the only one to notice the first time. She was unhappy. She laugh a lot with her family and friend, but for my ears her laugh was like a sad cry. For three years she had go to school, play archery and win contest, and basically do whatever a normal teenager do. But at night, especially the night of the new moon, when the other members of her family were asleep, she will cry with me in her arm. I know she miss him, and i can't have do nothing to let her know that she will meet him again. Except let her cry onto me.

Finally, the day i have dread so much had come. After her graduation, the well had open for the last time. Part of me don't have want her to go, but the other part is happy. I know what her choice will be. And, in fact, i was right. I know she can't be happy in this time and her mother know it too. My Kagome don't have take the time to say goodbye to her family, she just say goodbye to her mother and me, witch had please me a lot, in fear of the well seal again for good this time. After kagome had jump to the well, her mother had fell to her knee and start crying. Seeing that, i have take my human form and come to her.

- Don't worry to her, i have say. She is happy now. They both are happy.

- Who are you ? Ask the sobbing mother.

- I am Shippo. I was Kagome and Inuyasha adopted son.

- Adopted son ?

- I am a kitsun yokai. I have live with kagome and Inuyasha family 500 years ago.

- You are sure she is happy.

- Yes. She is a powerful miko. She had help a lot of people.

- You have say Kagome and Inuyasha family ?

- Yes. Kagome had marry Inuyasha a few month after she had come in our area for good. They have three children. Two boys and a girl.

- What are their name ?

- Ryo, Shaolan and Isayoi. Shaolan had marry one of Sango's daughter. Ryo had become the next lord of the west land when lord Sesshoumaru was killed. Inuyasha had not want to leave their house so Ryo had take his place. He had marry an other hanyo. Isayoi had become a powerful miko, and like her mother had help everyone. She had marry a hanyo too.

- Are Inuyasha alive now ?

- No, say a sad Shippo. They have found an artifact who had help Kagome to live more than a human life. But after 300 years she had die in her sleep. The following day after her funeral, Inuyasha had go to fight a very dangerous yokai. He had win but the yokai had lead him to death too. When we have found his body he was smiling.

- He can't have live without her.

- No he can't.

- I 'm sorry for letting you remembering this.

- You don't have to be sorry. Most of it was happy memories. Don't ever doubt that she had a happy life.

- Thank you ! Would i see you again ?

- I don't think so. The humans don't like yokai, so i think i need to find a place to hide again.

I leave her with that, and when she can't see me i transform again in the fat Buyo. Inuyasha had say often that i can't disguise in something he can't see it's me. But i have fooled him for a whole year. Each time he had come to the house and play with me, he had never found that Buyo is in fact Shippo in disguise. I am good now. But the cat was not my best idea, you know the thing about cat and dog, i swear it's true.

I don't know what to do now. Kagome is no longer here, so, i think i will leave the higurashi house. That's when i heard someone calling me. It's Souta with my meal. The boy need me too. Maybe, i can stay a little longer here. After all, the old Buyo can help his adopted familly a little more.

End.

Just a short fic, because i have writer block with my others stories. Like i say before, i really love Buyo the cat. He only sleep and be tyrannised by Inuyasha, but he is always funny. Don't forget to review and don't flame for my English because it's my third language and i don't have study it since i was in high school (a very long time ago). Bye until i post the last chapter of "a father wish".


End file.
